Bonding through Fear
by TheNerdyUnhealthyBrit
Summary: Drabble Piece. Prompt: "I know we've never talked before, but there is a friggin' huge spider in my apartment can you kill it for me" AU. Klaroline with Katherine Cameo. All Human.


**A/N:** Hey, here is another drabble, it's based of the list of prompts from KlarolineFanFicDirectory's list on Tumblr. Just to help me get into the swing of things. This is shorter than the one I previously wrote. This was about me trying to be more concise this time. Sometimes I can veer off and struggle to get back to were it needs to be.

This has also not been betaed. I don't have one. So please be kind.

 **Prompt:** "I know we've never talked before, but there is a friggin' huge spider in my apartment can you kill it for me" AU

* * *

 **Bonding through Fear**

* * *

"Hey, listen. I know we've never talked before, but there's this huge friggin' spider – and when I saw huge, I'm not talking big garden spider, I'm talking friggin' huge Harry Potter-sized spider – in my apartment and Katherine, my roommate she's on vacation with her boyfriend. So basically, I'm all by myself and I was just wondering, can you kill it for me?" Caroline rambled and paced on the spot as she told her handsome neighbour her dilemma.

Klaus smirked. Caroline was now annoyed, because of course the handsome stranger is finding this funny, he probably thinks this is funny, a damsel in distress and now she looks pathetic in front of him. "Sure" he responded, he proceeded to leave his apartment and shut the door behind him.

"Thanks, Klaus." Caroline sighed with a bit of relief, maybe then she will be able to get her work done.

"How do you know my name?" Klaus quickly questioned as they started to head into Caroline's apartment.

Caroline's face went red. Busted. "Um…I may have heard you have an argument with your ex in which I may have heard your ex yell 'Klaus Mikaelson, you are an absolute dick, I can't believe that I had sex with you and I hope you choke'. After that, it's not that hard to figure out your name." Caroline explained, not looking at Klaus for one second. When she did finally look at him, she could see that he was slightly embarrassed, his face wasn't red like Caroline, but his constant smirk, what went away in a heartbeat. Caroline continued to guide into her apartment, she led him to her bedroom and clarified "The spider is in my room right here."

Klaus grabbed the newspaper from the table by the bedroom door. "Okay—" Klaus responded, as he saw the spider, his demeanour completely changed. "Fucking hell! That's massive!" he yelled scarily as he raced back out the room.

"Are you kidding me!? That's what I told you! What did you think when I said, 'Harry Potter-sized'?" Caroline yelled back at him.

"But, yeah I thought you were exaggerating. I thought your version of huge was the size of a mug. Not bigger than a bloody tarantula!" Klaus yelled back, not daring to enter her bedroom, now he was pacing on spot by the bedroom door scared.

"Are you serious! Are you trying to tell me that you're scared of spiders!? Why the hell did you agree to help kill the spider then!?" She yelled back, she is starting to panic now, she just wanted that spider gone.

"Because I fancy you, for god's sake!" Klaus revealed loudly.

"Really!? Now is not the right time to hit on me!" Caroline couldn't believe it. "I just want this spider gone, so I can go back to a quiet night and getting my work done." They were both panicking and scared.

Caroline then heard her apartment door open and shut. Katherine strides into Caroline's room, she snatched the paper out of Klaus's hands as she strides towards the spider. Whack. "There. Happy?" Katherine tells Caroline.

"Thanks, so how was the vacation?" Caroline replied, slightly surprised at Katherine being back and seeing the predicament she was in.

"It was great. Lots of sex. I'm going to unpack. See ya, Caroline." Katherine answered sharply, she handed Caroline the newspaper with the squashed dead spider on it and walked out of Caroline's room abruptly.

Both Caroline and Klaus stayed where they were, both no longer scared, but both now embarrassed by the other person seeing them scared. "I'm going to go." Klaus hesitantly told Caroline, he started to head out, back to his apartment. Caroline couldn't leave it like this.

"Wait." She yelled back, hoping that he'd stop and turn around. He did. "I know I'm meant to get some work done, but if you want, you could stay here, I don't know – watch a film? Pizza?" she added, no longer yelling.

That constant smirk was back on Klaus's face. "Are you asking me out?" he cockily inquired.

"Duh," Caroline answered in an obvious tone. They both raced to the living room, sat on the sofa and spent the whole night watching Harry Potter.

5 years later, when they moved into their first house together and Caroline met Klaus's parents, they both decided to never reveal the truth of how they started dating. If anyone asks, they met at a bar, hit it off and were surprised to discover that they were neighbours in the same apartment building. Although that doesn't stop Katherine from telling Kol the true story after their son Henrik was born a year later. And as everyone knows, once Kol knows something, it's not long until everyone knows. That doesn't stop Caroline, Klaus and the rest of Klaus's siblings trying to avoid Esther and Mikael finding out.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that's it. Once again, please review, like or whatever. Let me know what you through, provide some constructive feedback. I'm new to this, it's all about getting into the habit.


End file.
